1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for detecting subterranean animals, and more particularly, to a system for detecting and destroying subterranean animals.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various methods and devices for detecting and destroying various subterranean and surface dwelling animals. This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including but not limited to that the devices are marginally effective and costly to manufacture.
For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention. This invention provides a simple system and method for detecting and destroying various subterranean and surface dwelling animals, which is believed to fulfill the need and to constitute an improvement over the background technology.
All United States patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Some examples of devices for detecting and eliminating or destroying various subterranean and surface dwelling animals for which patents have been granted include the following.
Dye, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,746, describes an electronic rodent exterminator that is inserted into the rodent's burrows without removal of soil. The device includes a stick-type carrier for insertion, a metal sleeve which is installed on the tip of the carrier constituting an electric ground, and two brass rings secured on the stick-type carrier, serving as a sense control and high voltage electrodes. The device includes a circuit connected to the metal sleeve and the two brass rings to test the location of a burrow and provide high voltage and current. The circuit is also provided with a light which gives a continuously visible alarm indicating that a rodent has been electrocuted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,634, Kintz discloses an animal trap for capturing burrowing animals. The trap includes an upper roof portion and a grill-like floor portion to allow the trap to be embedded in the earthen floor of the tunnel of an animal. Spring loaded gates close when an animal enters the trap and steps on the trigger plate.
Denninger et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,265, describe an explosive trap for moles. The device includes an envelope with the pyrotechnic charge that is placed in the mole run. Electronic triggers extend from the charge in both directions in the mole run. When the mole contacts one trigger, the charge detonates and kills the mole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,335, Gaines discloses an “automatic set” mole trap that is positioned over the mole tunnel. A spring loaded fork is propelled into the tunnel from above when a mole passes through and trips the trigger.
Fitzgerald, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,130 discloses a rodent trap with a plastic housing, which contains an electrical mechanism that electrocutes an entering rodent. The exterior of the trap is shown with various shapes. The electronics includes two contacts in a circuit with a circuit breaker and a power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,087, Holtgrefe, Sr., discloses a mechanical mole trap, having a pair of spring-loaded jaws. A platform is pivotally connected to the jaws to limit the travel of the trap into the ground and to stabilize the trap on the ground when it is set. A lever assembly forces the jaws open and sets the trap when the lever reaches an off-center position. The vibration of a mole traveling beneath the trigger causes the lever assembly to move upward from the off-center position and the jaws to close and destroy the animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,128 by Townsend provides an over-the-hole mole trap which is triggered when a mole ejects dirt from the hole. The trap includes a frame, a spear, a spring, a trigger lever and a trigger plate. The frame supports the spear, with the spring surrounding the spear.
Coots, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,985, describes an electronic mouse exterminator, including a box with electrical wires at opposite sides of an entry opening. The box has a hinged top for providing power to the wires with the top closed and permitting easy removal of an exterminated rodent. The box has air vents to permit the aroma of bait to permeate external to the box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,587, Zeiger et al. disclose another mole trap with pairs of spring biased, opposed jaws and a trigger. The device is placed in a mole run to trap the mole as it moves between one of the pairs of opposed jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,287 by Houck describes an animal sensing and repelling system containing an infrared motion detector which detects any warm moving object. Once detection has occurred, a radio frequency (R.F.) pulse signal is transmitted by a radio transmitter/receiver to the involved area. A family pet with a transmitter collar then signals the device, and the repelling subsystem, which is a flood light and a water spray, is deactivated. If a signal is not received, the repelling system is activated to scare away unwanted animals. The R.F. unit can operate alone to sense animals.
Young et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,332, disclose a system for detecting animal motion and activity. The animal confining structure is fitted with multiple arrays of infrared sensors for monitoring the position and motion of a confined animal. The arrays of sensors are connected to a computer for accumulating data on the movements of the confined animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,409 by Carnwath describes a self clearing, tunnel rat trap that is electrically powered and kills by electrocution. The animal trips two triggers, such as infrared beams, when in the trap, which triggers electrocution of the animal. A mechanical system is present that removes the dead animal from the trap and prepares the trap for further use.
Johnson et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,636, describe a portable pest electrocution device with a resistive switch trigger. The device employs a resistive switch that uses the same electrodes to sense the presence of a pest and to electrocute the pest. The electrodes are positioned in a small container that is inserted into the burrow of an animal. The device is battery powered and requires turning the power off and on to reset the system.